Yu Yu HakushoInu Yasha 2
by Chibi Yiyi
Summary: PICTURESQUIZ INCLUDED! (I'm bad with summaries)Old couples break up, new ones form. Best friends to enemies and good things bad. (confusing) People kidnapped and some killed. Inuyyh boys get married & Nuraku dies.(sorta)To many things happening to list...
1. Default Chapter

** I'm finally retyping this over again… Anyway, there are lots of things happening in here and junk like…kidnappings, betraying, getting married, fighting, and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy it though. This story is sort of like a YYH 2. Well, this will take me a while to write. But…it's worth it if you review… Review please! LOL **

**Hiei's Prologue:** After Hiei returned from Makai and Mukuro training or whatever, they've been known as lovers and heir. Now, about 2 year later he came back to Ningenkai to see the Spirit Detective and the kitsune. The kroomie had told Mukuro that he'd be back in a few months after his visit to the Ningenkai but that didn't turn out so.

**Kurama's Prologue:** Kurama on the other hand works at his stepfathers company and all (He didn't go to collage) was quite glad that the fire demon had time to drop by to see them. He had no lover yet though but was seeing some one…(lets just say that he hasn't told her yet)

**Kuwabara's Prologue:** Kuwabara, he's a different story, he went to collage and all. (Yeah, by force from Shizuru) It's summer of course so he is off from collage now. Still, he has a little crush on Yukina.

**Yusuke & Keiko's Prologue:** Yusuke is now engaged with Keiko and owns a restaurant that they both work in. He's been thinking through the "marriage" thing over and over repeatedly. Atsuko married a guy who owns a shipping industry. (Well, I think Atsuko was a widow before)

**(Prologue) The packing:** Okay, lets just say the boys are on vacation after doing some stupid mission from Koenma. It'll be their first trip to Kyoto and of course, it's Yusuke's idea. Hiei, who would probably argue if they go and have fun, actually agreed to go. And it's a whole day of packing and junk. (Did I mention that the boys are all about…2 years older?) Kurama brings clothes, (of course, he's practically the only one that changes clothes more than the others.) hairbrush, and stuff…(make it up yourself…) Hiei brings mousse (And a lot of it for his hair to stand tall. His hair makes him look taller.), his katana, and his precious tear gem. (Why would he pack a lot anyway?) Yusuke and Kuwabara? Well, they bring…a lot of clothing, and about everything that they own…

And Kurama's the only one who knows how to drive and got his license about 2 months ago and his new red convertible few weeks ago. So anyway, instead of talking about what they packed lets get back to the story. Okay, the goal is to get to Kyoto before nightfall and rent an inn. Lets just say they're there already. Oh, I forgot…Keiko and Botan are coming… (They pack what all girls usually packs)

"Well, it's not my fault that Kuwabara got us an inn with no bathroom! But look on the bright side, we have a hot spring, pool, 6 beds, morning breakfast, tennis court, laundry facilities, sauna, mini restaurant …and…massage booth!" Yusuke laughs nervously.

"It's not my fault, Shizuru rent it for us!" The orange-headed boy growls with a shrug. "But you know there's a restroom down the street."

"That's okay, as long as there is some place where we can use the restroom I'm good," Keiko replies calmly.

"We should get our stuff packed out and hit the springs. I guess Botan and Keiko should split since there are only 3 beds in each room. I'll stay in Yusuke and Kazuma's room," the brown haired girl smiles at Botan. The pilot of the river Styx nods.

"I really hope the both of you don't snore," Botan giggles as she goes in the room followed by Kurama and Hiei. The room was dark and quite big, a window stayed between the bunk bed and the single bed. It had white wall surrounding them and a little draw sat under the glass window. The blankets and pillows were all the same dark blue color with a mini radio by the end of the room along with a mini television.

"I don't think neither of us do," Kurama answers for Hiei as they enter viewing at the beds.

"You know, we should really throw a party tonight! It'll be great and Keiko and I brought some music with us," the blue haired girl smiles as she threw her luggage under her single bed. "I hope you guys don't mind taking the bunk."

"I have business tonight," Hiei folds his arms and leans on by the window.

"So you won't be joining us tonight?" Botan asks. "That's too bad cause we're gonna have a blast! Well, Kurama, could you get the neighbors to come too later?"

"Guys! Are you ready to jump in the springs?" Urameshi hops in the room wearing a white towel around himself. Every one stares at the detective.

"Is that anyway to enter a room, Yusuke. None the less, without knocking first? Botan could have been changing you know," Kurama talks to him with a tranquil manner.

"If she were changing why would you guys be in here?" Yusuke points out sarcastically. Hiei and Kurama's faces bloomed in pink.

"Hehehe…I should go get Keiko and we'll head over to the salon," Botan giggles as she picks out a towel and bathing suit then walks out the room.

Later in the springs…

"Half-pint, aren't you gonna join us? You can't just sit there all night, you're beginning to reek," Kazuma jests. Hiei crossed his legs and arms then replied with a "Hn." "What? Are you afraid of a little water?"

"No, it's simply just that I would never go in the same spring with you fools. It's hardly hygienic. Who knows what disease you humans carry around," the spiky haired boy grunts.

"Chicken! Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!" Kuwabara flaps his arms around in the water splashing it on everyone. "The fearless Shrimp is afraid of the water!"

"Don't tease the kroomie anymore, Kuwabara," the boy with red locks chortles a little. "Won't you join us Hiei?" Hiei starts to give a dirty look to them.

"Come on, Short-stuff!" Kuwabara leaps out of the water and grabs the kroomie by his ankle and pulls him in. Then Kazuma stuffs Hiei's head under the water. The boy struggles to stay above of the water but fails to do so and comes out of the water choking.

"You BAKA!" Hiei yells climbing out of the spring still coughing continuously. "Where to about to do a homicide!" The ruby-eyed delinquent asked in an unbearable tone. He walks out of the room wearing his soaked baby blue shirt and long soggy black pants.

"I think you were a little hard on Hiei, Kuwabara. He's a being like us too," Kurama says softly as the door slam closed beside them.

"Well, he had it coming," Kuwabara pouts with his lips curved out. Yusuke stayed quiet through the whole thing. Kurama stands up and wraps himself around a long red bathrobe.

"Well, Botan said we were gonna have a party tonight so I'm going to ask the neighbors if they'd like to join. Be ready in the living room later," Kurama tells them while squeezing some remaining water from his silky red hair.

A little while later, Kurama entered his room all dressed up in normal clothes with his hair tied behind him in a ponytail. He looked around and didn't see Hiei there, probably already out on his business he tells himself. Then the boy goes off to the living room where he saw Botan and Keiko working the stereo and Cherokee. Botan was wearing something suitable for her fashion and Keiko in a bright orange kimono with flowers embroidered on it.

"Hi Kurama," Botan expressing a cheerful acceptance. Her voice so soothing and gleeful with her hair flipping around in one braid. The emerald eyed boy stared a moment and then slapped himself out of it.

"Hey, I've already asked the neighbors but I guess they refused. It seems that they were busy with a movie, so the claim. But I did get some other guests to join," Kurama grins.

**Kurama's notion: **

I sensed something in one of the room there… There was demon blood in the room, but all I saw was a man in a red baggy shirt with black hair and a girl who seemed human for all I could see. Something's weird about the guy though. He didn't seem human, nor did he seem demon. Oh well, it doesn't appear like they are any danger.

And when I was walking back to my room I felt as if some one or something was behind me, it smelled like dogs. Watching my every step, I sensed demon presence. But it faded a while later; there's no need to get everyone worked up about it. If something serious were to happen I'd better notify the guys.

"I got it!" Few gleams of colorful lights shot out from all directions. "One…Two…Three…Testing!" Botan calls form the microphone. "I think it's working now."

"Yusuke Urameshi here to crash the party!" The boy with slick black hair combed back came in along with Kazuma who began to _boogie_. (http:utenti.lycos.it/magikmanga/yuyuhakusho/kuwabara5.jpg)

"Bring on the hot babes!" Kuwabara jumps in the scene and starts doing some of Elvis's moves. Still in his Little Rock and roll moment, Botan rolls up some newspaper and slams it on Kuwabara's head.

"Come out of that little brain of yours Kuwabara. There will be girls tonight but don't think that any of them would want to be with you if you keep acting up like that. Have some self respect," the magenta eye colored girl comments.

"Hey guys," three girls enter the living room. Kuwabara's mouth falls over his chin and his eyes pops out. "The names Yumi, my little sister Yui, and my older sister Yue."

"Hi! My name is Kazuma… Kuwabara, Kazuma," the baka runs over to Yumi half-drooling. "Nice to meet you! I'm free any time any place so call me, this is my number…" He instantly gets a paper and pencil then writes down his number.

"Don't get too worked up Kuwabara," Botan laughs. "I'm Botan, this is Keiko, Yusuke, and Kurama. Another friend of ours isn't here tonight though."

After the little introduction and the girls got to meet the others, Keiko cranked up the music and turned the lights down a little. Yusuke starts to dance with Keiko while Kuwabara starts dancing with the three girls. Kurama sat comfortably on the sofa watching Yusuke and Kuwabara twirling around on the dance floor. Botan endured laughing at the boys while she sang some of the songs she learned.

As it grew darker, the moon shone its brightest and Botan began getting weary and sat down next to Kurama who did practically nothing but stare at them dancing and her singing.

"So did you enjoy the songs?" Botan asks smiling a bit. Her purple skirt and shirt glitter under the lights and her smile kept lightening on.

"Yes, you have quite a majestic voice," Kurama chortles.

"Thanks, my voice is getting quite shaky, I think I'll be up for some water," the blue haired grim stands up and combs back some of her hair with her hand.

"While you're at it, would you interest in a little snack downstairs?" The innocent ningen boy asks also standing up with her.

"Yeah, sure, why not," was the reply from her. She runs to the door and opens it. Kurama follows her and also goes down stairs with her on the elevator.

"Where do you think those two are going?" Kuwabara asks as he starts to dance with Yue now.

"Who knows, Kurama's had a crush on Botan for a while now. About two years I guess he's been a little too timid to tell her it. I think it's quite obvious though, he's been too nice too her," Yusuke answers. "But then again, he's always been too nice to everybody, even his foes."

"So you think he's gonna tell her?" Kazuma asked as he began to do 'The Point.' Keiko goes up to the Cherokee and tunes something up from the radio; it's a slow song this time. The brown haired girl goes over to Yusuke and clung to him as the danced.

"Yusuke, if it were so obvious that Kurama likes Botan, then why doesn't she know and why didn't I know? Are you sure you're talking about the same Kurama I am? It doesn't seem natural that Kurama would be interested in a girl," Keiko asks. Yusuke shrugs carelessly.

"Which one of you lucky babes wanna dance with me?!" Kazuma asks the three blondes. All three sat down on the sofa. "Oh come on! I thought you guys like my dancing."

"Yeah, we do. It's just that it doesn't involve you touching any of us," Yui replies laughing at him. Kuwabara sighs and starts to sit down with them and chats.

The two were eating some sushi and mixed rice for their snack. The glass windows around them were shaped like the moon and a single rose lay on every table, which was always covered with a piece of white cloth. Botan was eating pretty fast with her chopsticks and Kurama ate a bit slower.

"Botan, can I tell you something?" Kurama finishes with his snack and wipes his mouth. His voice half-trembling and his heart skipping every other beat.

"What's wrong? Your voice is quivering," Botan asks while she takes a sip of water and wipes her mouth. "What is it you want to tell me, Kurama?"

"Would it be okay if I told you…" he stops. "It's hard to explain."

"It's okay, take your time," Botan smiles quite interested in what he was going to say. She remained quiet as Kurama spoke in a low tone.

"It's just that I have this deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude towards you in some way. I hope you understand, to make it simple, I find myself falling in care for you," the crystalline emerald-eyed fox tells her.

"Meaning…you like me?" Botan asks looking him straight in his eyes. "I'm glad you got that off your chest, it must be hard holding that in."

"Yes, but you don't understand, it's more than that," he adds on. "But I don't think I want to talk about that part of the story. I'll be upstairs, sorry if you don't approve of me being fond of you in that sort of way, Botan."

**Botan's sympathetic:**

I didn't know what to think when he left off. I thought it was just a little crush like the one Kuwabara had on me years ago. But I guess he was quite serious about it. I couldn't tell him that I didn't like him because I do like him. He's a good friend but I guess no one knows that there is someone else. To tell the truth, I was really lurid.

Kurama enters his room; Hiei was on top of the bunk as he noticed. "Hello Hiei," he talks in a laminated tone. "I think you might know what I was up to?"

"My advice is to stay away from her," the kroomie talks in a strict yet orderly manner. "You do know the reason why you should right?"

"Yes, sorry Hiei, I guess I got a little carried away with it," Kurama replies softly and laid himself on the lower bunk. He stayed silent looking up blankly at the ceiling.

"Did she mention anything about that?" Hiei asks suddenly.

"My apologies, but no," he replies knowing exactly what Hiei meant.

"So does it mean that she doesn't…" the ruby eyed boy paused and came down form the bed. "Does the ceiling amuse you Kurama?"

"No," the boy with red locks said and then wrapped himself around with the blanket and turned around from Hiei. "I'll be hibernating tonight, it's been a long day. Good night Hiei," Kurama gives a fake smile.

Top of the morning. Lets just say that they're going to the beach and Botan and Kurama kept quiet throughout the whole ride over. Well, the girls are in their bathing suits and boys in theirs, Hiei…he's in whatever he's usually in.

"I will not be here to stand this filthy ningen water. It's disgusting and ridiculous," Hiei says to them as he walks off to woods. "I'll walk all the way home later."

"Botan," Kurama says in a sorry tone as the rest of the guys run off into the water. Botan stops and hesitates to turn around.

"Yeah?" She says slowly.

"Sorry about last night, I got carried away," he apologizes. "Are you up for volley ball?"

"Sure," a shaky smile lit up on her cheeks. "You get the ball and we'll set up the net."

**Kurama's contemplation/point of view:**

I know I got carried away last night about telling her that especially when I knew how Hiei felt. I've promised Hiei once that I wouldn't say anything about it but I had to get it off my chest.

I went to get the volleyball from the truck like she asked. The truck was full of junk; I should really clean it up. I prowled around in it until I found it. The trunk slammed shut as I took the ball over to the beach. Botan was over there setting up the net with Keiko and the guys.

**Hiei's point of view:**

I took off my bandana and slid out my katana. He had it coming… My Jagan flare open. The tear gem hung around my neck, I know Yukina forbids me to kill but he'll pay for his lie…

"Nice hit, Botan!" Keiko calls as the ball later came for her. She flings the ball over the net and over to Urameshi. He punches it over to the other side.

"Nice try but I think 3 against 2 has better luck," Yusuke laughs as Kurama slams the next ball over. Keiko gets the ball and hits it over again, this time Kuwabara shoots the ball back. Botan tries to get it but ends up falling in the water and the ball touches the ground.

"All right! 1 to 0! We guys have the best score," Kuwabara laughs.

"You all right Botan?" Kurama asks.

"Fine," she replies. She tries to get up but something's caught her ankle. "I…I can't move," she suddenly says to them calmly. "I'm caught on a weed." A long strips of black cloud covers the sun. They all look up at the sky when the loud roar of thunder growled.

"Looks like it's about to rain," Keiko says. Botan nods and unties herself from the weed.

"I'll take down the net with you Keiko," the blue haired feminine smiles.

"You boys should gather all the rest of the supplies and put it in the truck. We'll meet you at the parking lot," Keiko tells them as she began unhooking the net from the poles.

"It's starting to pour hard, Keiko," Botan says looking up at the crying sky as she wrapped the net up in a bundle and Keiko pulled out the poles. "Let's head for the truck before we get too soaked. Uh…here, Keiko, take this net, I need to go use the john."

"Okay, we'll be waiting in the car! Hurry!" Keiko calls as Botan hurries over to the little shack.

A few minutes later, Kurama's in front of the wheel and Kuwabara's in the back seat. Keiko stood out side of the convertible with Yusuke under an umbrella waiting for Botan. "What's taking her so long?" Urameshi whines. His girlfriend glares at him for a moment, knowing of course that she hates him whining, he stops.

"I think you should go check on her, Keiko," Kurama insists.

"Yeah, what if something happened? I can't go marching in the women's bathroom, it's against my honor code," Kuwabara adds. Keiko gives a small nod heads over to the shack holding the umbrella Yusuke gave her.

"Botan! Hey! Where are you?" Keiko asks as she enters the little girl's room. "Botan?" No answer came back. The place was a total trash bag, toilet paper laid everywhere over the ground and mole grew at every corner. "Eww… people got to learn some self respect." She looks around and knocks on every little door, "Botan? That's strange, where is she?"

"I wonder what's taking Keiko so long?" Yusuke asks the guys.

"Yusuke! Kurama! Kuwabara!" The brown-eyed girl runs over in a brutal acceleration. "She's not there! Botan's gone!"

"Botan's gone?!" Kurama asks in a vexed tone. "Are you sure?" He says coming out of his car. "Any signs of where she's gone to?"

"No but there was some blood by the door when I came out," Keiko says irked. "Do you suppose something might have happened to her?" All five of them hastened over to the shack.

"Botan! Are you in there?" Kazuma calls besides the doorway, no answer.

"I'm worried that she might be kidnapped," Urameshi informs. "Kurama, you head to Reikai and she if Koenma's got any information on this. He practically watches us every second," the slick black haired ningen says grabbing on to Keiko. "And we'll search the area."

The red head flashes into a red blinking light, (like how he did when he entered the dimension from Maze Castle.) he settles in front of two large doors. They open up and lets him in, Kurama rushes to Koenma's office, seeing Koenma busy at work with his paperwork.

"I see Botan's gone," Koenma says in a calm yet upset tone. "WHY DID YOU GUYS LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHTS!" The munchkin screams. "You guys better find her," he orders.

"Did you happen to catch anything on your television?" Kurama asked simply. Koenma was still yet quite upset, and then it settled down because he did catch it on tape.

"Ogre, do a instant replay on my Koenma-tron T.V 4000!" He tells the blue servant. Ogre did as told and put on the rewind button. "Pause it when Botan comes out of the john."

"Yes, sir," he says back obediently. "Here? There's nothing on there? Huh? Botan disappeared! Did you see that sir? She vanished! Oh! And she cut her wrist on the edge of the door!" Ogre says eye widening.

"I can see that Ogre!" Koenma argues.

"What happened to her?" Kurama asks in a solicitude tone. "Pause it at where she parishes"

"Hm…" Ogre rewinds again. "Ah…she was being pulled by a black fade of flare."

"Clear the screen Ogre, we might get an acquit view of what the black blaze was," the toddler directed. "No… That's not right, where's Hiei, Kurama?"

"He took off, but it can't be him. Why would he do tha-…" Kurama's emerald eyes freezes in shock. "Don't tell me that's what it's about, Hiei," the red head indulges to himself. "My appreciation, Koenma," Kurama accelerates himself out the door.

Urameshi, Kazuma, and Keiko still scuffles to find Botan in the woods near the beach. "I give up. She's not here. If she were to be, we'd probably had found her already." A little rustle comes from the tree few yards from them. "Kurama, anything from the toddler?"

"Where's Hiei?" The boy jumps off the branch of the old maple and next to Kuwabara. Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugs to Kurama.

"Yeah, where's Hiei when you need him," Kuwabara asks.

"He's not here because he has her," Kurama frowns a bit. "If I know Hiei, he's probably nowhere near here. But he knows me well, so he know that the safest place is the most dangerous."

"What are you talking about? Does Hiei have part in this abduction?" Keiko asks clinging on to Yusuke's arm. "What's up with Hiei and his doing so?"

"I knew it! I knew that half-pint was a traitor," Kuwabara folds his arms and feels quite confident that he's right.

"Don't be too prideful, Kuwabara. He has his reasons and they're usually pretty good. This time most likely to fight for Botan," he says lightly. "No more talking, we should find her before Hiei does anything even more foolish."

**At the end of every Chapter, there will be a little hint of clue of what happens and/or what will happen in the far future. So this chapter hint is: SESSHOUMARU BEATS UP YOKO! HIEI TELLS YUKINA THE SECRET OF THEIR KINSHIP!**

**First Chapter done! It is surprising how the little kroomie would go for Botan. Truthfully, I'm not much of a Botan fan. I like Yukina and Hinageshi (Hinageshi is from the YYH 2 movie) better. TELL ME IF I'M OVER DOING THE BIG WORDS? There might be some mistakes like the people that are already dead are in this story or so, but that can be fixed by asking Sir Koenma to revive them. I tend to do that quite a lot. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE 10 REIVEWS! **


	2. Sessy's outburst

Second Chapter! I'll try and type as much as I can. School is drawing close and summer's ending soon. Here's a little tip, get some YYH music if you don't already have any. They will come in handy in some of the chapters. The hint is at the end of the chapter it tells why you should get some YYH music.

"I knew it! I knew that half-pint was a traitor," Kuwabara folds his arms and feels quite confident that he's right.

"Don't be too prideful, Kuwabara. He has his reasons and they're usually pretty good. This time most likely to fight for Botan," he says lightly. "No more talking, we should find her before Hiei does anything even more foolish."

"We should split up so we can over more ground," Yusuke insists. "Keiko, you stay close to me. I don't want you disappearing like Botan." Kurama nods and goes off in search, Kuwabara does the same, Yusuke and Keiko walks along the boarder of the woods just in case Hiei escapes.

Dashing along the heart of the woods, Botan tied against a tree trunk, bleeding from the cuts of the rope. Hiei leans against another tree looking nowhere close at his prisoner. Silence…

"Why are you doing this to me, Hiei?" The magenta eyed grim asks in a tone that doesn't seem to be radiant or worried. The kroomie turns his head over to Botan, blinks once and gazes blankly for a moment.

"Do you prefer Kurama?" He responds tranquilly. "I know he likes you…as well as I," Hiei mutters in a whisper.

"What?" She answers quite astounded.

"You heard me," the boy answers back. "I got you here to tell you that. And to get you away from him. This is hard enough for me to say something like this. Those words are forbidden in Makai."

"What are you planing to do now?" Botan asks questioningly.

"I don't know…but I'll take you somewhere far from here," Hiei replies.

"Hiei…" A stern yet serene voice echoes from behind Hiei. "Restrain her. At first, when Koenma said it might have been you, I didn't really think it was possible, I wanted to see for myself, and here you are."

"Kurama!" Botan lifts her head to see the red head perched on a tree branch.

"Damn fox! Can't you for once not care for me or what I'm up to," Hiei stands up, his fist shaking in anger. He slings out his sword and leaps on the branch Kurama's on and suspends it by Kurama's neck. The fox doesn't seem to be concerned at all.

"I'm not after her anymore Hiei. Are you irritated by me?" He asks. Hiei gives that hefty look at his partner.

The kroomie growls and heavily slides his sword down at Kurama's left shoulder by the neck. "Hn," Hiei grunts.

Blood slowly leaks down to the kitsune's chest. Hiei takes his Katana down and shifts it back into his shield. "That's going to leave a scar," Kurama puts his hand over the wound.

"Hiei! What are you doing?" Botan says in a hasty tone. The spiky haired boy says nothing and jumps of the branch. Kurama slides down to a more relaxed state and watches Hiei walk off.

"Kurama! Botan!" Kuwabara calls as he sees the girl tied to the tree and Kurama coming down from the tree. He quickly unties Botan and hurries over to Kurama. "Did you find Hiei? What happened to you?"

"Hiei's gone, he left. Botan, are you okay?" The boy looks over to Hiei's current lover.

"Do you hear that?" Urameshi calls over to Keiko. "That was Kuwabara' voice! I think they found them!"

"Then lets find them!" Keiko replies.

"Come on!" Yusuke says leaning down. "Jump on, it'll be faster," he lets her go on his back.

Back at the hotel…

"We'd better clean up the blood around his neck then rinse and bandage. I just can't figure out why Hiei would do something like that to his best friend," the concerned black head said worriedly. "It's just not right."

"Speaking of Hiei, where is he anyway?" Kuwabara asks scratching his head and looking around. Yusuke comforts himself on the side of Kurama's bed. The kitsune lay peacefully there, fast asleep. Botan, weak and fragile slept on her bed half-asleep and half-awake, apprehensive that something would happen if she fell in slumber.

"Would you even have the guts to show your face to your best friend after you've hurt them physically and mentally. I know I wouldn't. Hiei has strong pride, his pride is wounded, and he won't be coming back alone without our help," Yusuke explains.

"Yusuke, here's the warm water and towel you asked for. I'll place a bandage around Botan's wrist," Keiko comes in the room holding a silver bowl. "Is he going to be okay?" She asks leaning down to Kurama and feeling his forehead. "He has a fever, Yusuke."

"I know," he replies while wetting the towel in the warm water then squeezing the water out back into the bowl and places the towel on Kurama's forehead. "Can you hand me the cotton, Kuwabara?" He asks. Keiko takes out a clear bandage and wraps it around Botan's wrist.

"Here," Kuwabara hands it over to Urameshi. "It's a good thing Keiko brought this first aid kit." Yusuke places the cotton around Kurama's neck wound and wipes off the supplementary blood. He takes a bandage and places it over the injury.

"Let's leave them alone," Yusuke authorizes to Keiko and Kuwabara. Keiko walks out the door holding onto Yusuke's arm. The door shuts behind them as Kuwabara walks out.

"So how do you think Kurama will be? That small wound seems to cause a lot of bleeding don't you think?" The brown haired girl asks leaning against Yusuke who soaks himself comfortably into the dark green leather sofa.

"I don't know, the sword must have cut loose a main vein on his neck," he replies stroking Keiko's soft long hair. (Yeah, her hair was long on the last episode of YYH)

"So all we can do is wait and see if he gets any better right?" Kuwabara asks with Yusuke giving a nod. "What about Botan? She's going to be okay right?" Yusuke nods again.

"I'll gather up some food from the kitchen downstairs and set it ready for Botan and Kurama when they wake up," Keiko responds and walks off through the door.

It grew darker, the moon came out and dark clouds covered half the sky. The time went up to 8:30, footsteps came from Kurama and Botan's room.

"I see you've brought us back, Yusuke," the red head came out holding on his wound that once again soaked in blood. "Good driving especially for someone without a license," Kurama manages to jerk up a smile.

"You need another bandage," Yusuke responds and grabs Keiko's aid kit on the coffee table. The detective gently helps the fox replace the old bandage with a new. "Keiko! Kuwabara! Get in here!" He calls.

"Oh, Kurama, you're awake," Keiko smiles coming in the living room. "I've got you some soup," she smiles. "You should wash your hands, it's bloody."

"I'm not hungry but thank you," Kurama smirks and goes to the coat racket. Throws on his jacket and opens the door, "Going to the john." He walks off into the hall half way when once again; it's that feeling, the stalking feeling…

Three hours later…

"Kurama, you wanna join us in a game of duel monsters?" Kuwabara asks picking up 5 cards from his deck. "Are you just gonna sit there and still wait for him?"

"Kurama…" the blue haired girl says softly. She's been awake since about 2 hours ago. "Please, you've been watching out the window ever since I awoke."

"That's okay, I enjoy the moon and its company," the kitsune sits on the windowsill quietly watching for any signs of Hiei's arrival.

Kurama's point of view:

What drove you to this, Hiei? You're usually not like this. The only thing I know to say to you is an apology but…you're not even here. What's happened between us? Wherever you are, please, acknowledge this, I'm sorry. You started out as an ill-natured brigand. I started as an ill-natured bandit. You grew to be an elegant fighter with a strong pride. I became a ningen with girls dropping left and right. And somehow, our lives intertwined that one night. Ever since you gave me your trust, we've been friends. By the time we met Urameshi and Kuwabara, things slightly changed to us being best friends. Now, it seems that I've lost all that because of the right for our affections.

Hiei's point of view:

There's a first time for everything right? The first time to make a friend and the first time to hurt them. You were always the elegant one, Kurama. You trusted me, at first, it seemed that you used my trust but now…it was I who used yours. If there was anyway to take it back I would, but now I can't even show my face to you, not even to the baka. I bet you're watching the same blue moon as I am, Kurama. By this time tomorrow night, I will be off to Makai. I can't stand myself sitting here, sorry fox.

"Kurama, you alright there?" Yusuke asks waving his hand in front of the red head's emerald eyes. "Hello? Ningenkai to Kurama?"

"Huh?" He asks coming out of his deep thought. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you going to hit the springs?" He asks.

"A while long," the boy replies still staring out the glass windows.

"I don't understand why you would still wait for him, he's betrayed us all, especially to you. But suit yourself, Kurama," Urameshi informs. "You really need your rest."

"Okay, I'll be there later," Kurama says back still not removing his eyes from the window. "You head off to the springs with Kuwabara first," he says letting Yusuke leave the room.

About five minutes later, a knock comes from the living room door. "A letter for Suichi Minamino," a voice comes from the door.

"Come in," Suichi looks over to the door and greets the letter boy. "Hello."

"Mr. Minamino, it's a letter from…Shuichi Hakanaka (I spelled Shuichi this way just in case you mix Kurama and his little brother up.) in Tokyo," the boy says. His out fit was all red with strips of gold on the side; he had brown hair and black eyes. "Would you like to receive this letter?"

"Yes, thank you," the sweet perfect student says back. The letter boy leaves out the room and Kurama slips his finger on the edge of the envelope and opens it smoothly. "Shuichi…" Eyes shuddering and hands trembling, "No…it's not possible…" he whispers under his breath. The boy throws the letter on the coffee table, grabs his jacket and heads out the door. "I won't lose another, not you Hiei…"

He ran out the front doors of the inn, it started to storm and the kitsune ran till his heart contended. Heartbroken but no tears came out. It just wasn't right for something to happen like that. Now, he had to find Hiei…wherever he is. The fox stopped after running several miles and laid under a big tree. His heart pounded hard against him.

Back at the inn…Yusuke finds that Kurama is gone, he informs every one and sets out to find him. After a while, no sign, they come back to the inn and later; Kuwabara finds the letter on the coffee table…

"The rains stopped," Kurama mumbles to himself. "Why did Shori have to die…I lost her, I can't let Hiei fall down that path." The kitsune stared at the sky for a moment, it grew cold, and he let his knees bend then wraps his arms around his knee and laid his head down to his arms. ) Kurama lays his back against the overly large trunk of the century old oak. The boy soon falls fast asleep…

Footsteps creek behind the oak tree, it awoke the sleeping ningen. He slowly opens his eyes; the scent was so familiar.

"Hiei!" Kurama's eyes shot open. He turns to the other side of the tree.

"Kurama?!" The kroomie looks up.

"Where'd you run off to?" Kurama smiles a little. Hiei looks away in a disturbed manner. "Never mind that, I'm glad you're back…"

"Ooh… touchy, but not my style," a dark and deep voice echoes through the wind. Hiei and Kurama's attention was caught; they both take each other's back.

"Who are you?!" Hiei growls. "Come out!" He orders.

"Take it easy, Flying Shadow," a boy come out from a white blinding mist. He's tall, has golden eyes, and very long silver hair. Over his shoulders lay a large tail like scarf and his outfit resembles a warrior.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kurama bursts out.

"Glad you still remember me Yoko," Sesshoumaru responds lackadaisically. "I can't remember the last time we fought. How long was it? 53 years? You've changed quite a bit over the years, retaining yourself as a human? How pitiful! Bring out your bad side."

"You know him?" Hiei asks.

"An old partner from the past, we didn't get along that well," Kurama says slowly. "We've never had interest in the Shikon Jewel but we had an eye out for the Black Shadow Jewel. When we went half way of finding the Jewel, Sesshoumaru disappeared, along with the Jewel. I haven't heard of him since."

"And you still remember so well, kitsune," the silver haired dog demon grins. "And when I found the whole Jewel, it took about 3 years and it's right here," he takes out the Jewel with two fingers. "That's what brought me to be here today. Now, turn to your fox side."

Kurama does it willingly; a cloud of mist forms around the red head and out comes long silver hair, golden eyes, and cutie ears. ) Hiei watches patiently by the tree trunk. Yoko's tail seems to wag back and forth to Sesshoumaru.

"Look what the humans made you into. Wouldn't it be much better to be the demon you once were and live a dark pleasurable life?" The doggy boy says.

"I'd rather not," Yoko replies. "But if I ever do, I'll know to inform you." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrows at the fox. He draws out his right hand, which has the hand of a dragon. "Fancy, where'd you get it?"

"Like it? I got it after Inu Yasha cut off my hand," Sesshoumaru glides smoothly to Yoko attacking with his claw. "When did you become such a coward?"

Yoko blocks Sesshoumaru's claw with his thorn shield that bloomed around his wrist just before Sesshoumaru's claw hit. Hiei still sits calmly listening to Sesshoumaru yap and both of them fight. Sesshoumaru keeps on attacking with his claw, Yoko tried his Death tree and Ojigi plant but both failed. He fights better than he looks.

"I see you've gotten a little bruise by the neck. Did the reincarnated Inu Yasha do that to you?" Sesshoumaru glares attacking straight at his injury.

Hiei's eyes widened, "Inu Yasha's… reincarnation?"

"Did that hurt? It would have healed if you were a demon you know," Sesshoumaru snarls. His claw scratches Yoko everywhere none stop.

"Pedals and Thorns!" Yoko splashes out an armful of rose pedals that surrounds him for protection. He puts his hand over the bleeding against his neck.

"Hmm…" The cold hearted dog demon grunts. "Using your little flower buddies to protect you eh? Can't wait to see what you come up with next."

Yoko bends lower and places one hand on the ground. "Don't let that mouth of yours take you too far, Sesshoumaru."

Large thorns shoot upward from the ground; Sesshoumaru flips into the air like how Kurama usually does. "Too slow," he lands on safe ground. The Pedals and thorns started to blow away through the wind.

"Yoko…Yoko…Yoko…" Sesshoumaru shakes his head, "how merciful." He draws closer to Yoko who stands up glaring into those golden eyes of his. The dog demon glares back and then suddenly slings his left hand at Kurama's neck.

"I…can't see…" Yoko growls giving a blind punch at Sesshoumaru's face. "What did you do to my eyes!"

"You managed to touch me," Sesshoumaru wipes off the blood from his mouth. "I just blinded you temporally. Don't worry, I'll be done with you soon. Be quiet and stay quiet maybe then, it won't hurt so much."

"Stay back!" Yoko growls. Sesshoumaru closes in, opens his large dragon claw and deepens it down the fox's chest. "Ahh!" He hisses and bites down to Sesshoumaru's claw.

"You animal!" Sesshoumaru snatches his claw back. Yoko falls on his back panting hard, blood skimmed out of his mouth and down his chin. His eyes staring into blank.

"Don't kill him…" Hiei stands up finally. "I'll take over for the fox, at least for what I've done to him." He slides out his sword.

"Heh…" The dog demon laughs, a small gust of wind passes over them, shifting Sesshoumaru's hair aside showing his black moon on his forehead. "So this is what my half brother becomes."

"We fight now!" The kroomie orders.

"Not so feisty, Hiei," Sesshoumaru chortles. "Not here, not now. Let's take a little trip to the feudal era. Follow me…"

"Hn." Hiei grunts but does what Sesshoumaru said. After a few minutes of walking, they approach a shrine, quite a big one. They walk silently into a cabin like shack, there a wooden well sat.

"You should be able to pass thorough," the golden eyed dog demon says as he jumps down the well and disappears.

"Grr…" Hiei snarls and jumps down the well.

As Hiei climbs out of the well through the other side, Sesshoumaru attacks with his claws knocking Hiei back against the ground. The kroomie stands up and takes out his katana then charges to the dog demon. Sesshoumaru slaps the sword away and it breaks! (Wow…his katana sure breaks a lot…)

"You broke my sword!" Hiei grumbles throwing down the remaining half of it. ) He uses his lightening fast speed and charges at Sesshoumaru. Hiei punches the dog demon several times with Sesshoumaru blocking every one of them!

Hiei slings back about 2 yards away, now Sesshoumaru uses his poison claw at Hiei. "I missed!" He growls. Hiei grins feeling that he has the upper hand. The silver haired doggy shoots towards the little kroomie with his poison claw.

"Dragon of the darkness flames!" Hiei snarls. The dragon fires out a blast of darkness towards Sesshoumaru. Just then, Tentsaiga builds a force field around the dog demon protecting it from any harm. The dragon fades out leaving Hiei without energy or defense.

"I despise my sword but it saves my life, you fought well, Hiei but not enough," Sesshoumaru says calmly at Hiei. Hiei weakly stands up staring straight at Sesshoumaru. The dog demon holds Hiei up by the collar of his shirt and stares at him. "Maybe someday when you're strong enough."

He holds a tight grasp at Hiei's neck and tosses him down a fall waterfall near them. Hiei falls onto some rocks at the bottom of the falls, "Ahh!"

Blood slips under the rocks, Hiei falls silently into the water unconscious. It floats and shifts him onto land. Few minutes later, Rin a village girl walks past looking for her guardian. Seeing Hiei on the ground, she frolics over shaking his cold body.

"Sir…Sir! SIR!" She calls moving Hiei's body back and forth.

"Grr…" Hiei snarls waking up from his little black out. "Sesshoumaru!" He snaps himself back to mind. "Where is that bitch?" Rin stares at Hiei for a while.

"Master Sesshoumaru is not a bitch!" Rin grumbles. "Now, do you know where Master Sesshoumaru went? Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Master Sesshoumaru? That dog has even gotten slaves to call him master!" The kroomie glares at Rin.

"Master Sesshoumaru's the one who takes care of me. He said he was going on to find someone and so he left. I'm looking for him," she explains.

"Leave girl, I need to go back to my world," Hiei pushes her aside.

"Please! Help me find him," Rin begs grabbing onto Hiei's leg. He shakes her off easily but soon pauses cause he hears something coming right at them. A whorl of tornado stops in front of them.

"Why are you on my property?!" A tall, black haired, blue eyed, boy asks. His clothes were full of wolf fragrance. He carries a huge hog over his shoulder and wears furry brown fur. "Why are you on my property?!" He snarls.

"Hn." Hiei grunts. "It's not like I want to stay here!"

"Get away from here as far as you can! Your stench is filthy!" The wolf boy stares. "My comrades are suppose to be on guard! And where are my wolves?" He sniffs around and then whistles for his wolves.

"Kouga!" Another guy like the wolf boy came calling! "Kagura has come again! She's slaughtered 17 of our comrades in total!"

"Again?" Kouga calls back. "You've gotten lucky, boy," he says to Hiei and then glares over at Rin. "You too, girl." Kouga runs off in a tornado and passes the other wolf comrade.

"I swear, he's just like the detective!" Hiei rolls his eyes and walks off.

"Hey! You haven't told me where Master Sesshoumaru is!" Rin calls chasing after the kroomie. Hiei folds his arms and shakes off his leg after she crawled on.

"You'd better run before he comes back again. The chances are that you'll die," the spiky haired apparition said calmly with drips of blood leaking as he walks along back to where the well would be. "Darn back!"

Inu Yasha and Kagome…

The wind blew softly pass the dogwood trees and it lets the flower petals fly in midair and onto the gleaming green grass. The black haired human girl looks over at the doggy-eared boy silently. Inu Yasha looks up at the tender baby blue sky and the pink petals flying around.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome expresses sweetly. "We've gone so far to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel, we're almost complete."

"I know," he replies turning to look at Kagome.

"What do you suppose will happen when it is finished? Do you suppose that I won't be able to pass the well anymore?" She asks sadly.

Inu Yasha stayed quiet, looking deep into Kagome's eyes, "Kikyo," he mumbles seeing his whole past passing before him. "You still look exactly like her. Whenever I look at you, it's a reflection."

"A reflection?" She asks beginning to feel a little rage in her.

**Kagome's point of view:**

**There he goes again! No…Kagome, you have to stay calm. You don't want to bite people's heads off. All this time, looking for the Shikon Jewel, all he's been thinking about was Kikyo. Nothing else ever surpasses his mind! Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! By this time, I thought that he might have liked me at least a little! He doesn't have a heart! Inu Yasha is the one who bites people's head off! "You're better off with me and you know it!" Kouga's voice echoes through my mind again. I'm starting to feel that the closer we are to finding the Shikon shards the further away Inu Yasha is being taken from me. Maybe I really was better off with Kouga; he really loved me unlike Inu Yasha who can't take his mind off of his first girlfriend! For heaven's sake, she's already dead and is just a big pile of clay! **

"I tell you what Inu Yasha!" Kagome stood up stiffly and starts yelling! Inu Yasha jumps back a bit freaked out about Kagome's yelling again. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! There's never a Kagome! Kouga treated me better than that!"

"W-what's wrong with you?" Inu Yasha freaks. "You know that I always come to your rescue! Isn't that a Kagome?"

"You only do that cause I can sense the jewel shard and you need me! And all this collecting jewel shard business is all for Kikyo isn't it? You need me more than I need you!" Kagome screams pulling up her backpack from the ground.

"You're being treated better than Sango or Miroku or…Shippo! Isn't that good enough for you?" The silver haired half dog demon growls loudly.

"He treats Kagome better than us but he didn't have to rub it in…" Sango whispers twitching her eyes next to Miroku and Shippo who were also spying on the two.

"You know how Inu Yasha gets," Miroku says back covering his head over a branch. "The two of them fights and says all sorts of things but never mean it. And after their little argument they always get back together."

"Miroku's right," Shippo says squeakily. "But both Kagome and Inu Yasha gets really hurt when they get into a fight. It's quite painful to be hurt by someone you love."

"Wow Shippo, I didn't expect you to say something this meaningful until you were older," Sango smiles. "We should get out of here before Inu Yasha sniffs us out." Miroku nods and Shippo gets on his shoulder to leave with Sango.

"Fine! Leave! See if I come for you!" Inu Yasha yells strictly as Kagome runs off with her backpack. The half dog demon folds his arms and walks the other way. Rain starts to pour and it began to thunder.

"I hate fighting with Inu Yasha…" Kagome cries as the rain pours over her hair and clothes. "It's always about Kikyo or Kouga. It's so cold out here, I wish Inu Yasha was here to find a shelter for Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I." She runs for couple of miles losing her way to the well, Kagome decides to rest under an overhanging rock in the corner of some trees. As it grows darker, she begins to fall sleepier until two strong arms cover over her body.

"Kagome, what happened to you? Wasn't the mutt suppose to take care of you?" A deep tender voice came from the boy.

"Kouga! Are we going to have her for dinner?" Kouga's brethren asked. The blue eyed wolf demon glares at him.

"She belong to me so none of you can lay a finger on her! Got it?" He growls and starts to run like lightening.

Back with Yoko…

"Kurama!" The kroomie nudges at the fox. "Wake up will you?" Voices began to call from all side. "Yusuke's here…"

"Kurama! Hiei!" Kuwabara calls followed by Keiko and Yusuke.

"Kurama! Hiei! Please come out! Where are you?" Botan screams searching around. "Hey! I found them!" Botan runs over to the two. "Hiei…"

"Hn…" Hiei looks down, away from Botan, "Kurama's wounded."

"Man! What happened to him?" Kuwabara says running over out of breath. "Did something happen?" He asks.

"Of course something happened! What do you think?" Yusuke shot back. "Kurama's hurt again eh? It's about 7 miles away from the hotel. I think we can carry him back."

"Hiei, you had us worried. You were the cause that Kurama went in search for you," Keiko says softly at Hiei. "Come back to the hotel with us, you do want to know what the outcome of this will be don't you?"

"I'm fine…" Yoko mumbles trying to stand up from the ground.

"Kurama, we're going to bring you back to the hotel. Rest…" Yusuke leans down to help Kurama.

"Can you guys leave me alone with Botan for a moment?" Kurama asks turning back into his red head form. He leans close on the tree trunk to support himself up. Everyone leaves except for Botan. "You do know what I need to say don't you?"

"Yes," she nods sitting down next to Kurama. Her head leans against the kitsune's shoulder. "I'm sor-…"

"Hiei's a nice guy and as far as I know, he does really like," Kurama interrupts. "Letting go of someone I love is the hardest thing I can ever do. But…now it seems that I'm not ready to have a relationship. You were my first lover but you love Hiei so go for him."

"Let me help you…" Botan whispers half-sad. She lets her healing powers heal a bit of Kurama's wound. "I'm sorry but this is all I can do…" The minor wounds began to disappear but the bigger ones were still there. "So we'll just be friends," she smiles.

"Friends…"

**Future chapter hint: THE YYH GANG CREATES A BAND! Second chapter hint: REINCARNATIONS TAKING PLACE! **

**Hm…I guess this is enough for one chapter right? I'm sorry if you think it's cheesy. But my original work was different. When Hiei went to the feudal era, he meets Rin and Kouga but Kouga gives Hiei a shard of the Shikon Jewel to help Yoko revive. When the shard was placed in Yoko's arm, he was better and stronger. Hiei somewhere gave the tear gem to Yoko in the story. Yoko has a meltdown later and he vanishes, Kuwabara claims that he sees Yoko as a ghost. But it wasn't so, Hiei's mother, Hina had given life to the kitsune and destroyed the fake shard that was in Yoko's arm. Well, it was just a minor change, at least it still has the same background. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I RECIVE 10 MORE REVIEWS! **


End file.
